


[PODFIC] How to Make Holy Water, by fynnkaterin

by Thimblerig



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Episode: s01e03 Hard Times, Ficlet, Holy Water, M/M, Missing Scene, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, it isn’t hard to make holy water. That doesn’t mean it’s easy, either. It depends on what you need it for.





	[PODFIC] How to Make Holy Water, by fynnkaterin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fynnkaterin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fynnkaterin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [How to Make Holy Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050027) by [fynnkaterin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fynnkaterin/pseuds/fynnkaterin). 

* Click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1A7Hnrn_zdASbYLvvSy185LrW9laBFrho/view?usp=drivesdk) to stream or download :-) *

**Author's Note:**

> Programs:  
Audio Evolution (Mobile); Music Editor; Logopit;
> 
> Cover Image:  
“Rain” by Stephane Venne; uploaded to Flickr 3 February, 2016; (CC BY-NC-SA 2.0)
> 
> SFX: 
> 
> “Thunder 01” by YevgVerh - https://freesound.org/people/YevgVerh/sounds/150181/ - (CC BY 3.0)
> 
> “Rain and thunder short” by quetzalcontla - https://freesound.org/people/quetzalcontla/sounds/338782/ - (CC BY 3.0)


End file.
